Tu n'es peut-être pas encore mort
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Lorina Crumble était la banalité même. Jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise celui d'un tueur en série. Huit ans, quatorze ans, vingt-cinq ans, les années passent...warning: rating T et présence d'OCs.


**Coucou tout le monde ici Ayumi pour ce (très ) long OS portant sur nôtre ami Inthepanda !**

**Que ceux qui suivent « Imprévus » se rassurent, le chapitre 8 est bien en cour d'écriture et je compte bien le sortir le plus tôt possible, avec peut-être, une petite surprise pour vous dans le prochain mot d'auteur. Je n'ai pas était très présente ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse :(. Mais même quand je ne commente pas je lit toujours ;). Bref trêve de blabla, l'univers avec lequel je joue n'est bien sure pas à moi seule l'histoire, et les Oc le sont. J'ai franchement peur que cette fic fasse un bide, d'autant plus que j'écris dans un style que je n'utilise pas d'habitude. Enfin, je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture, et si cette OS dérange Inthepanda, je m'engage à le retirer (faudrait déjà qu'il passe par ici ^^). Merci à Clément d'avoir en partie relu la fic. Ah oui ! À l'instar de Nekomi, j'aimerais laissez un petit message. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du qui du comment mais un camarade de promo est un camarade de promo et un décès est un décès, donc il est toujours douloureux. Donc R.I.P Momo... **

**Enjoy.**

Classe de cm1. Elle s'appelle Lorina Crumble et comme tout ses petits camarades, elle a huit ans et demi. Elle est mignonne la petite Crumble, avec ses cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes, ses yeux marrons et ses petites taches de rousseur. Elle est gentille la petite Crumble, elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, elle est serviable. Mais elle est tellement banale la petite Crumble. Elle ne brille nul part, que ce soit dans les études, dans la cour de l'école ou même par sa beauté, Lorina Crumble, c'est le genre de personne qu'on croise dans la rue et qu'on ne verra même pas, le genre de personne à qui on va parler pour ne plus se rappeler d'elle ensuite, c'est le genre de personne qu'on oublie facilement. C'est ce que disent les adultes quand ils la voient à la sortie des classes rentrer chez elle avec son cartable bleue marine sur le dos. Elle n'a pas un avenir brillant la petite Crumble. Juste un futur conventionnel.

Mais il y a un autre garçon dans l'école de Lorina Crumble. C'est de lui, que les adultes à la sortie des cours préfère en parler. C'est le fils aîné du projectionniste du cinéma du quartier, celui qui est connu pour ses aller-retour à la prison et ses agressions présumé sur mineur, dont ses propres enfants. Pas étonnant que son fils aîné ait l'air d'un vrai sauvage ! Lorina est d'accord avec les adultes, même si elle ne connaît pas vraiment le garçon, qui est en cm2, mais avec ses cheveux long et emmêlé, son air de bourrin, et ses muscles déjà développé, il lui fait peur. Mais le fils du projectionniste à un frère. C'est lui qui rafle toute l'attention des adultes, encore plus que le frère aîné. C'est le fils cadet du projectionniste. Celui qui passe son temps à se faire virer de cours à cause de son comportement insolent, qui a déjà envoyé plusieurs de ses camarades à l'hôpital, celui qui ne parle que de mort et de cinéma. Il est dans la même classe que Lorina et il fait peur à tout le monde, même aux adultes. On dirait un tueur en série. Pourtant Lorina, elle, n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Elle trouve qu'il a l'air mignon avec son air perdu et ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. C'est pourquoi, un jour de décembre, alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes en essayant de se réchauffer les mains dans ses moufles, elle croise son regard et ne parvient pas à baisser les yeux. Sauf que ça ne lui plaît pas trop, au fils cadet.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as toi, à me fixer comme une idiote ? Tu veux te battre ? »

Figée sur place, Lorina ne parvient qu'à tourner la tête de droite à gauche.

« -Alors qu'est ce que tu as ,tu me juges ? demande furieusement le garçon en s'approchant d'elle. »

Autour d'eux le silence s'est installé. Tout le monde attend la suite. Lorina, toujours figée, répète son mouvement. Maintenant le garçon est tout proche d'elle. Il a un sourire sadique. Elle voit dans son regard qu'il a trouvé sa nouvelle , son bras fond sur la gorge de la fillette et la plaque contre le mur avec violence. Lorina sent sa tête se fracasser sur le béton avec violence et sa vue se trouble. Pendant ce temps, un second bras vient rejoindre le premier, formant un étau autour de son coup. Elle commence à ne plus rien voir du tout, des milliers de petits points noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux. Elle comprend qu'il va la tuer. Mais que font les autres ? Ils ne vont pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'il l'étrangle ? Si? Même les adultes ? Non ce n'est pas possible, quelqu'un va bien réagir face à cette agression n'est-ce-pas ? Personne ne peut rester immobile comme ça ?! Ils...ils ne vont pas la laisser ce faire tuer ! Mais pourtant les secondes défilent et ses forces s'amenuisent. _Ils ne vont rien faire. _

Lorina sent une vague de fureur s'emparer d'elle. Ses trouillards la laissent ? Très bien, elle se débrouillera seul. Elle rassemble alors ses dernières forces et ouvre les yeux. Il est là, avec son regard fou, en train de resserrer de plus en plus sa prise. Lui aussi sait que personne ne viendra. Avec un effort qui lui semble surhumain, Lorina lève sa jambe et lui donne un gros coup de pied là où sa maman lui a dit de frapper si des garçons l'embêtait. Surpris que sa victime se défende, il desserre sa prise. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de douleurs. Lorina frappe un second coup avec sa jambe, puis enchaîne avec un coup de poing. Elle lance un troisième coup de pied qui n'atteindra jamais sa cible. Le garçon c'est relevé et a raffermi sa prise. Il est furax que quelqu'un ait put le toucher. La colère le rend fou et il ne sourit plus. Maintenant il veut vraiment la tuer. Lorina, à bout de forces, sent de nouveau ses yeux se fermer. Elle sait que c'est la fin. Elle aurait juste voulu dire au revoir à ses parents une dernière fois.

Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrent, tout est blanc. Lorina pense naïvement qu'elle est dans la neige. Pourtant elle n'a pas froid. Alors elle se dit qu'elle est dans un nuage. Puis elle cligne des yeux et voit qu'elle est dans une chambre. Elle est à l'hôpital. Sa maman est à coté d'elle. Elle a l'air très fatigué. Lorina veut l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle est là, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Sa mère la voit et lui fait un grand sourire.

« -N'essaye pas de parler ma chérie, tu es toute tuméfiée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt reparler d'ici quelques jours. »

Lorina ne comprend pas ce que « tuméfier » signifie mais sa maman ne répond pas à sa question muette. Elle se contente d'essuyer le plus discrètement possible les larmes qui menace de déborder sur ses joues habituellement si rose.

« -Ton père arrive bientôt. Tout va bien se passer ma princesse, tout va bien se passer. Maman ne laissera plus jamais qui que ce soit te faire du mal.

-Queff...Queff...

-Non ne parle pas Lorina, il faut que ta gorge se repose. »

Mais Lorina veut comprendre ! Mais sa mère a l'air si affligée qu'elle préfère se taire pour l'instant. À cette instant son père entre vivement dans la chambre, le visage aux traits si inquiet que pendant un instant, Lorina se demande si quelqu'un n'est pas mort. Il se précipite sur elle et sa mère, et les enlace du plus fort qu'il peut.

Il a fallu deux mois pour que Lorina Crumble revienne à l'école. Pas tant que ses blessures ne le lui permettaient pas, bien qu'il avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant que sa gorge ne lui permette de s'exprimer comme avant. Ce n'était pas non plus du à une hospitalisation prolongée, elle n'avait passé qu'une semaine à l'hôpital, semaine durant laquelle le principal de l'école lui-même lui avait rendu visite. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que ses parents avaient voulu la changer d'école. Enfin, si ils avaient voulu, mais ils habitaient dans un village plutôt isolé, et il aurait fallu changer de vie, déménager, et quitter leur travail. Ce qui était compliqué à faire. De plus le directeur avait longuement insisté sur le fait qu'il était prêt à assurer personnellement la sécurité de Crumble, et que le psychopathe (bon il n'avait pas dit « psychopathe », mais il l'avait pensé très fort) serait lourdement puni. Bien sûr, il aurait bien aimé exclure le délinquant, mais étant la seule école sur plusieurs kilomètres, il était obligé de le garder scolarisé ici tant que lui et sa famille vivait au village. Pour son propre intérêt, il fallait aussi qu'il garde la petite Crumble chez lui : déjà trop d'élèves avait changé d'école suite aux agressions, et si ça continuait, il allait finir par perdre son poste ! Après de longues discussions houleuses, durant lequel la mère de Lorina accusa (à raison) le personnel de n'avoir pas réagi durant l'agression de sa fille, Lorina put réintégrer son école, avec l'interdiction au fils cadet du projectionniste de s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Malgré cela il fallut deux autres semaines à la petite fille pour reprendre le chemin de l'école : dès qu'elle s'approchait du chemin menant à celle ci, elle était prise de crises de panique et d'asthme. Enfin, début mars, elle fut escortée par le directeur lui même dans sa salle de classe.

Son agresseur n'était pas présent. Le directeur s'était arrangé pour retarder une éventuelle confrontation. Bien que les enfants reçurent l'ordre de ne pas importuner Lorina, ça ne les empêchèrent pas de lui en parler à le récré qui suivit. Lorina put enfin poser les questions qu'elle désirait tant et apprit avec surprise l'identité de la personne qui avait finalement fait lâcher prise au psychopathe le jour de son agression : c'était tout simplement le frère du psychopathe en question. C'est pourquoi, un jour où elle était en retard et que la cour était vide, Lorina se glissa jusqu'aux casiers. L'école de Lorina comportait une série de casier où chaque élève pouvait entreposer des objets. Elle se dirigea vers le casier voulu et y glissa un simple « _merçi _» sur un papier. Elle ne sut qu'il l'avait lu que la semaine suivante quand elle reçut dans son casier un mot disant « _merci ça ne s'écrit pas avec un « ç ». »_

Pourtant il fallu bien un jour que son agresseur revienne en classe. Au début Lorina crus qu'il allait de nouveau la coincer pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, ce qui l'emplissait de terreur. Pour elle, il n'était plus du tout ni mignon, ni perdu. Il était un fou, il était un dangereux, il était son ennemi mortel. Pourtant à sa grande surprise il ne fit rien et respecta la distance ordonnée par le directeur. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était sauvée. À tord. Le plan du fou était tout autre. Chaque jours, elle était surveillée, analysée, broyée par se regard incandescent qui bientôt ne la lâcha plus. Partout où elle allait elle était jugée par se regard lourd de menaces qui lui promettait déjà une sentence. Elle avait beau se cacher dans la cour, se placer à des endroits incongrus, courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, le regard du psychopathe la retrouvait toujours. Il était en tain d'essayer de la rendre folle. Au bout d'une semaine, Lorina n'en pouvait plus. Elle se mit alors en quête de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider et fit exprès d'arriver en retard pour placer le mot dans le casier du concerner. À midi, il arriva, le fils aîné du projectionniste.

« -Qu'est ce que tu m'veut ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Il faut qu'il cesse.

-De quoi, ça ? Je ne peut rien pour toi.

-Mais tu l'as arrêter quand il a essayé de me tuer !

-Justement tu ne pense pas que j'ai déjà fait ma part du marcher ?

-...tu ne veut pas m'aider.

-Non. Car de toute façon je ne peut pas t'aider.

-...je suis condamné ? »

Mais le garçon ne répondit rien et partit rejoindre la cantine. Lorina baissa la tête par désespoir. Mais un bruissement de feuille la fit sursauter.

« -Le petit oiseau est tombé du nid, le petit oiseau voudrait des amis. »

La voix était chantante, mais elle était effroyable. Impossible de savoir d'où elle venait.

« -Maintenant que le petit oiseau est délesté, le loup va venir le manger.

-Où est tu ? s'affola le petit oiseau.

-Le petit oiseau ne pourra bientôt plus voler, car ses ailes vont lui être arrachées ! Murmura une voix toute proche de son oreille, faisant sursauter Lorina

-VA T'EN ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE AUSSI PROCHE DE MOI !

-Ha ! Ricana le loup, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire des ordres du directeur ? Maintenant tu es à moi petit oiseau et je vais pouvoir te manger ! »

Lorina poussa un cri et tomba à la renverse, dans sa chute son cartable s'ouvrit. Lorina plaça ses mains pour faire barrière mais ne sentit aucun coup venir. Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva son agresseur figé sur place. En suivant son regard elle vit qu'il était fixé sur la petite cassette qui était tombé de son sac.

« -C'est quelle film ? Demanda -t-il d'une voix rauque,

-C'est...c'est juste un Disney... il-il est à Katherine...

-M'en fou, donne le moi et dit lui que tu l'as perdu.

-hein ?

-Donne le moi ! »

Tremblante, Lorina lui tendit la cassette dont il s'empara presque immédiatement pour l'étudier sous toute les coutures. Lorina saisit sa chance (et son cartable) et s'enfuit en laissant le psychopathe et la cassette.

Lorina respira un grand coup. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était sa chance. Elle s'approcha. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

« -Tu es masochiste ou quoi ? »

Lorina haussa un sourcille. Elle ne comprenais pas.

« -Ça veut dire quoi « masochiste » ? »

Le fils cadet du projectionniste éclata d'un rire gras qui dura longtemps.

« -Bah, finit-il par dire, tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande ! Bon s'est pas que tu m'emmerde mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici petit oiseau ? Tu veux mourir ?

-Non...tu as aimé le film de Katherine ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux le récupérer ? Tu rêve !

-Mais pourquoi ?! Il n'est pas à toi ! Et ton père est projectionniste, tu n'a qu'a à lui demander de te le projeter ! »

Le regard du fou s'assombrit.

« -Si j'étais toi je ne mentionnerais pas mon père, ça me donne une irrésistible envie de te tuer et tu sais que je ne résiste pas facilement à mes pulsions. »

Lorina savait qu'il disait vrais.

« -Un jour tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

-Parce que sinon tu serais en prison.

-Haha haha ! Tu es bien trop naïve ! On peut tuer des gens et échapper à la police.

-Mais c'est mal...

-...C'est vrais...mais je crois que je m'en fou un peu tu voit ? »

Lorina soupira. Il était fou. Mais n'était-elle pas plus folle que lui ? Pourquoi revenait-elle ici le voir ? Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour un film ? Ce que le fou ne savait pas c'est que Lorina lui avait mentit. Elle n'était pas venus uniquement récupérer le film. Cette lumière dans ses yeux quand il avait vu le film...ok beaucoup d'enfants aimaient Disney, mais Lorina était sure qu'aucun n'avait jamais regarder une cassette de cette manière. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de passion dans un seule être ? C'était ce que Lorina ne comprenais pas. Qui était cette être si violent, qui n'aimait qu'une seule chose au monde ? Était-ce réversible ? Pouvait-on le guérir de sa folie ? Il avait tenté de tuer Lorina. Lorina en avait toujours peur. Mais elle sentait pourtant qu'irrémédiablement son chemin croiserait celui du psychopathe. Et si...elle pouvait le sauver de cette folie ? Ce serais un vrais miracle. Mais les enfants croient aux miracles. Et Lorina est une enfant. Elle lui tendit une cassette.

« -... « Mary Poppins » ? T'es sérieuse ?

-À prendre ou à laisser.

-Je prend ! »

En lui tendent le film, Lorina eu l'impression qu'elle pactisait avec le diable. C'était peut-être un peu le cas.

« -Au faite tu t'appelle comment ? »

La sonnerie retentit, couvrant la voix du fou. Mais Lorina avait quand même entendus.

« -Sympa comme nom. »

Elle s'appelle toujours Lorina Crumble. On change rarement de nom vous savez. Mais elle n'a plus huit an et demis, elle ne va plus à l'école primaire, elle n'a plus deux petites couettes et son cartable bleue marine sur le dos. À présent Lorina a quatorze ans, elle est en 3ème au collège, ses cheveux sont rassemblés en une couette haute désordonné, et son sac est gris. Mais elle a toujours les cheveux bruns, la petite Lorina Crumble, toujours ses yeux chocolat et ses mignonne taches de rousseurs. Et elle est toujours aussi invisible et insignifiante la petite Crumble. Toujours aussi conventionnel la petite Lorina Crumble. Sauf qu'au collège, c'est encore pire. Car disons le, il est généralement plus facile de vivre sa vie à huit ans qu'à quatorze. Mais si en apparence Lorina est la banalité incarné, deux choses la distingue de ses petits camarades. En premier les traces de strangulation sur son cou blanc, qui malgré les années qui passe ne s'efface pas. En second l'adolescent en face d'elle, avec les cheveux en bataille et la cigarette.

« -Tu sais que le tabac c'est mauvais pour la santé ?

-Je t'emmerde Lorina,

-Tu veut donc mourir d'un cancer ?

-Lorina ne commence pas à me faire chier avec tes remarques. »

Un silence glacé tombe sur les deux adolescents.

« Bordel pourquoi je reste avec lui déjà ?! » se demanda Crumble. Elle ne passait pas sa vie avec le fou dangereux (plutôt crever!) mais à chaque fois, même quand il l'envoyait promener elle finissait toujours par revenir. Elle était folle. Encore plus que lui. Alors pourquoi, c'était pour la folie qu'ils se retrouvaient ? Ou pour le cinéma ? Parce que oui, à force de le fréquenter, Lorina avait commencer à apprécier le 7ème art. _Intéressant. _Elle trouvait le personnage de ce fou intéressant.

« -Bon tu l'as ton film ?

-Quelle délicatesse dans tes paroles...

-J'emmerde la délicatesse.

-Tu m'emmerde moi aussi.

-Bah alors casse toi Crumble, qu'est ce que tu me les brisent ce soir !

-Bon...tiens le voilà. »

Elle tendis au passionné de cinéma une vieille jaquette.

« -Où as tu trouvé ce truc ?

-Dans une brocante. Crois moi j'ai vu le résumé, il à l'air horrible.

-« Les Feebles » de Peter Jackson...?!

-Faut croire... »

Sur ces paroles les deux adolescents se glissèrent dans la salle de cinéma, vide à cette heure là. Le fou monta en haut mettre le film pendant que la jeune fille se plaçait dans la salle. Le garçon redescendit et le film démarra...

« -C'était abominable...

-C'est GENIALE !

-C'est bien que je dit... »

Lorina et le psychopathe venait de ressortir de la salle. Le garçon alluma une autre cigarette et ils s'installèrent sur un muret.

« -J'adore le perso' du rat il est juste incroyable !

-Tu rigole ! C'était le pire !

-Nan, il est comme moi !

-...

-...

-Roh ça va je blague !

-ah ?

-ou pas !

-Hum c'est vais que c'était quand même un bon film (je vais oublié ce que je viens d'entendre), les caractères sont plus humain qu'il n'y parait.

- Tu trouve vraiment ? Lui demanda t-il, sceptique »

Coupant ce début de débat, Lorina jeta un œil à sa montre.

« -Aïe ! Dix-huit heure je vais devoir y aller !

-Genre tu as un couvre feu ! Ridicule...

-Et je compte bien le respecter ! Je te rappelle que j'ai été privé de sortie une semaine pour être rentré après vingt heure trente et en plus c'était de ta faute ! Et en plus mes parents risque d'apprendre qu'on se voit et tu sais qu'ils m'ont interdit de te fréquenter . Et puis toi aussi tu ferais mieux de rentrer, on a contrôle de français demain...

-Rien à faire...je pense que je ne viendrais pas en cour demain...j'ai...un truc à faire... »

Les yeux bruns lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

« -Et c'est quoi ?

-Oh non rien, dit le fou d'un ton nonchalant, j'ai juste l'intention de tuer mes parents, de les brûler, puis de cramer le reste du village et de manger les survivants,

-Mais oui, mais oui, ricana Lorina, à part ça ?

-Non non je vais vraiment le faire...

-Bon c'est pas très drôle comme blague... »

Le fou lui jeta un regard étrange et ses yeux coulèrent sur ce cou qui porte encore les traces de sa folie.

« -Les marques ne sont toujours pas parties ?

-Non...pourquoi ? »

Il continuais de fixer les marques avec un air de plus en plus étrange. Tout doucement ses mains commencèrent à remonter au cou de son amie pour ce refermer sur ce dernier.

« -Qu'est ce que...Putain V- ! »

Mais une voiture passa en klaxonnant, couvrant la fin de sa phase et le nom de son assaillant. Lorina avait réagi juste à temps pour ne pas être étrangler de nouveau. Elle s'était jeté d'un bond, loin de lui et ils se faisaient à présent face ,tels deux ennemis. De nouveau la victime et le chasseur. L'oiseau et le loup. Lorina avait le regard blessé. Le fou n'avait même plus l'air de savoir où il était.

« -Mais putain mec ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hurla la demoiselle,

-Je sais pas..., murmura le garçon, je sais tellement plus où j'en suis putain ! Ajouta t-il en élevant sa voix. »

La juge et le coupable.

« -C'est pas une raison !

-Mais bordel ferme ta gueule ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est de _vôtre _faute ! À tous ! »

Les larmes et la colère.

« -Mais pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Demanda Lorina avec un début de sanglots dans sa voix,

-Ah commence pas à chialer ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de mon père, il me touche putain ! Tu crois que ça m'affecte pas ?! »

La raison et l'entêtement.

« -Mais pourquoi tu ne va pas voir la police, ils sont là pour ça !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Ils s'en foutent ouais ! Pour eux je suis juste le psychopathe qu'il faudrait interner. »

L'adulte et l'enfant.

« -Et si tu accepter un peu d'aide ? Il y a des gens qui...

-Non...non je ne suis pas fou. Tout ça c'est la faute de papa. En plus il projette des films pourrit...c'est ça le pire...il ose parler de cinéma...il devrait mourir pour ça... »

La peur et la folie.

« -Attend tu peut pas faire ça ! Attend arrête calme toi !

-Oh je n'ai jamais été aussi calme de ma vie petit oiseau. »

La folie et la folie.

« -Qu'attend tu pour t'enfuir Lorina ? Qu'est ce que tu attend pour obéir à tes parents ?

-Que...je...tu...tu ne peut pas faire ça, c'est ta famille.

-Oh que si je le peut. Pour le cinéma qui ne le ferais pas ?

-Réveille toi enfin, on ne peut pas tuer des gens ! On ne peut pas faire ça juste pour le cinéma n'est ce pas ?

-...

-n'est ce pas ?

-Lorina...tu n'es qu'une petite fille.

-? »

Le garçon lui tourna le dos, alluma une nouvelle cigarette, et commença à s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

« -Attend, promet moi de ne tuer personnes cette nuit !

-... tu ferais mieux de rentrer Lorina. Il paraît qu'il y a des fous qui traînent tard le soir dans les rues. »

Et il abandonna la jeune fille dans la rue. Elle resta là, les bras ballants en fixant le noir. En ayant peur. Sans rien comprendre.

C'est un bruit d'explosion qui la réveilla en sursaut. Encore hagarde de sommeille, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Coupure de courant. Lorina souleva son volet. Des gens courent paniqués dans les rues, l'air est sec et enflammé. Au loin dans le ciel jaune, Lorina voit des flammes lécher les nuages. Paniquée à son tour, elle se précipita en bas. Ses parents se tiennent enlacées à la fenêtre de la cuisine, observant la rue. Ils se retournent en même temps.

« -Lorina ! Tout va bien, remonte te coucher, lui dit sa mère d'un ton qui se veut rassurant,

-Papa, Maman, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est ce fou, répondit son père d'un ton qui trahissait sa colère, il aurait poignardé ses parents et à mit le feu à sa maison. Le feu c'est propagé à la pharmacie voisine qui a explosé.

-On ne sait pas combien il y a de victimes, ajoute la mère d'un ton triste, ce qui est sure c'est que le projectionniste et sa femme sont mort. Leurs fils aîné a prit la fuite dans la forêt, la police est en train de le chercher. Quand au psychopathe, il a aussi prit la fuite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, la police va le retrouver. En attendant il faut rester à la maison, les civils ne doivent pas sor- Lorina qu'est ce que tu fait ? Mais...Lorina reviens ! »

Lorina Crumble attrape sans le voir un blouson et s'enfuit dans la rue. Elle court en pyjama au milieu des villageois ahurit, le plus vite que ses jambes le peuvent.

_Tout ça, c'est à cause de mon père, il me touche putain ! Tu crois que ça m'affecte pas ?!_

Elle coure sans prêter un regard à ses parents qui tentent de la suivre.

_Tout ça c'est la faute de papa. En plus il projette des films pourrit...c'est ça le pire...il ose parler de cinéma...il devrait mourir pour ça..._

Elle évite les pompiers débordant de civils perdus qu'ils essayaient de rassurer...

_Pour eux je suis juste le psychopathe qu'il faudrait interner._

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Elle arrive à l'extrémité du village.

_C'est pas ma faute ! C'est de vôtre faute ! À tous !_

« -Pourquoi..., murmure t-elle alors qu'elle s'enfonce dans la forêt,

_Lorina...tu n'es qu'une petite fille._

« -POURQUOI ! hurle t-elle ,arrivé au milieu d'une clairière. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au soleil qui commençait à se lever. Haletante, elle regarda à son tour la clairière si paisible. Si différent de l'horreur qui s'était abattu sur le village et elle-même. Elle tomba à genoux.

_Attend, promet moi de ne tuer personnes cette nuit !_

Elle releva la tête.

_promet moi de ne tuer personnes cette nuit !_

Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel.

_promet moi de ne tuer personnes cette nuit !_

Mais le soleil était levé...

Lorina éclata en sanglots.

« -Nous vous rappelons que le tueur en série suspecter d'une dizaine de meurtres court toujours. Comme à l'usuel, la police recommande la plus grande prudence. Si jamais vous le voyez, partez et composez le numéros qui s'affiche en bas de vôtre écrans. Ceci conclu nôtre journal, tout de suite après la pub, une diffusion des épisodes de-

-Alors Lorie, ce fou court toujours ? »

La jeune femme brune détourna le regard de l'écran et jeta un regard agacé à la grande rousse derrière elle.

« -Pour la dernière fois Caroline, arrête de m'appeler « Lorie », et oui, il court toujours.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour regarder ce genre d'info, dit Caroline en se jetant sur le canapé aux cotés de sa colocataire, moi ça me fout un coup de barre !

-Il faut bien s'informer dans la vie, imagine qu'il soit prés d'ici, soupira la brune avant de prêter attention à la pub de céréale qui passait. En apparence seulement. »

Elle s'appellera encore une dernière fois Lorina Crumble, elle a 25 ans et elle est en dernière année d'histoire à la fac. Son amie Caroline Ben est étudiante en architecture est elle aussi en passe de décrocher son diplôme. Elles ont prit toutes les deux un appartement i ans, après s'être rencontrer à la cafétéria.

Elle est toujours brune, Lorina Crumble, avec des cheveux court et ondulé qui lui balaie les épaules. Elle porte toujours des marques au cou. Justement Caroline jette un coup d'œil à sa blessure.

« -Tu ne m'a jamais dit d'où venait tes marques sur le cou. On dirait qu'on t'a étrangler.

-Oh c'est rien. Juste un accident. »

Caro regarde encore un peu les marques avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran face à elle.

« -Un accident, hein ?

-Ouais...juste un _accident_... »

_Exactement comme ma vie depuis son départ..._

La jeune femme entre dans sa voiture et allume la radio. Comme d'habitude, les journalistes parlent du fou. Encore lui. Lorina à l'impression d'être de retour en cm1, à l'époque où les yeux bruns ne la lâchait plus. Pff...ça ressemblait à une tragédie grotesque. Un coup du destin qui se moquait d'elle et de son désarrois. Depuis cette fuite dans la forêt, elle n'avait cessé d'évoluer comme on lui disait d'évoluer. Elle ne s'est plus jamais rebellé. Elle n'avait cessé d'accomplir son futur conventionnel, cette prophétie qu'on lui avait jeté sur les épaules depuis l'enfance. On lui avait apprit qui elle était, plus que qui elle devait être. Et il lui avait apprit à détester sa vie. En passant devant une énième affiche le représentant, Lorina ne tient plus à s'effondra en larmes sur le volant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lorina s'éveilla le front collé au pare brise. Elle avait une marque sur le front. Ça la fit rire. Elle se sentait plus apaisé à présent. Elle décida qu'une petite promenade lui ferait le plus grand bien et sorti de la voiture avec son portable et enclencha « Boulevard of broken dream » de Green day. La ville commençait à se taire de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait en marchant. Elle avait une idée pour soulager sa peine. Mais non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça...elle avait une famille, des amis, un appartement, une vie, elle serait la pire des égoïstes si elle faisait ça... non... elle avait une famille qui lui permettait d'être une personne qu'elle ne voulait plus être car c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, des amis qui passait comme des fantômes autour d'elle, et une succession de conformités dont elle se dégoûtait chaque jours que les autres appelait « une vie ». Mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait faire ça à ses parents, elle était leur seul enfant. Épuisée, elle reprit sa voiture dans cette ville mourante. Caroline allait s'inquiéter si elle rentrait trop tard à la maison.

De retour à la maison, elle s'installa sur son ordi et entama un processus de recherche, prétextant à Caro un exposé. Elle veilla jusqu'à deux heures du matin jusqu'à avoir toutes les informations qu'elle cherchait en main. Lessivée, elle avala une gorgé de café. Le liquide chaud lui coula dans la gorge, lui faisant un bien fou. Satisfaite, elle contempla son bloc note. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Rassemblant ses forces elle pianota une dernière fois sur son clavier et entra sur le site qu'elle avait repéré depuis quelques mois. Elle chercha la page exacte qu'elle avait trouvé, et repris son stylo. Trois heure quarante. Elle était prête.

Lorina Crumble ôta ses lunettes de soleil et contempla le bâtiment face à elle. Si ses informations étaient correcte, la personne qu'elle recherchait se trouvait ici. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda :

« -Bonjour j'aimerais voir le commissaire en charge de l'affaire du tueur en série.

-Hum, fit le réceptionniste surpris par le ton décidé de la jeune femme qu'il trouvait trop maigre, c'est à dire que la commissaire est occupé...

-J'ai besoin de le voir aujourd'hui, répliqua calmement Lorina,

-heu très bien...je vais voir ce que je peut faire... »

Après une attente qui sembla durer des heures, le réceptionniste revint enfin.

« -M. le commissaire est prêt à vous recevoir, son bureau est au premier étage.

-Merci. »

Le commissaire était tel qu'elle l'imaginais : grand, les cheveux sombre, la barbe en pointe, l'œil féroce. À coté son assistant paraissait beaucoup moins assuré, il lui adressa un sourire timide au quelle Lorina répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« -Bon c'est pas pour vous presser mademoiselle, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, dit l'homme qui cachait mal son agacement,

-Je souhaite servir d'appât. »

Le commissaire et l'assistant eurent l'air surprit et Lorina ne put que se délecter de leurs tête ahurit.

« -Vous pouvez préciser ?

-Je vais retrouver le tueur et quand ce sera fait, je l'occuperais. Pendant ce temps, la police entourera le périmètre et pourra alors capturer le criminel.

-C'est une bonne idée, merci. Nous tacherons de trouver des volontaires dans la police. Au revoir.

-Hein ?! Mais je suis volontaire !

-Je suis navré mademoiselle mais je ne peut risquer la vie de civils dans cette histoire. Maintenant vous seriez bien gentille de sortir de mon bureau j'ai autre chose à foutre de m'occuper des étudiantes suicidaires de la ville... »

Mais Lorina en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

« -Écoutez moi bien espèce d'enquêteur de pacotille, ça fait des mois que cette homme tue, fait des vidéos et se ballade tranquillement dans le pays. À croire que vous le faite exprès de ne pas l'attraper, déclara t-elle en se levant,

-Tu peut répéter petite merdeuse, répliqua le commissaire en se levant à son tour, si tu cois que je n'ai pas envie de coincer ce salaud tu te trompe. Mon seul désir, ma seule passion, c'est de cette enculé à genoux devant moi, et me suppliant comme une petite pute, afin que je puisse lentement l'écraser petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de ce monstre, et que plus jamais quiconque ne puisse porter atteinte à mon honneur d'inspecteur. Oui...je vais tellement le broyer qu'après il ne restera plus un seul homme qui puisse suivre l'exemple de cette bête. »

Lorina contempla les prunelles brûlante de l'homme pratiquement nez-à-nez avec elle. Ce regard...elle le connaissait._ Qui ne tuerait pas pour le cinéma ?_ Finalement l'inspecteur était aussi fou que le criminel. C'était pas banal ça. À coté d'eux, l'assistant oublié commençait à paniquer.

« -Très bien, dit Lorina, nous partageons donc la même envie, pourquoi ne pas faire équipe ?

-…..très bien...

-Mais commissaire, intervint l'assistant, on ne peut pas mettre une civile en danger comme ça !

-La ferme c'est son choix. Et de toute façons je ne compte pas la laisser mourir comme ça, elle sera sous la protection de la police. Et maintenant dégagez de mon bureaux ! »

« -Et bien, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée, pensa la brune en sortant du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa voiture. »

Elle reprit de nouveau la voiture, mais cette fois ci en direction de son village natal. Là où ses parents vivait toujours. Lorina soupira, ils n'avaient pas mérité une fille comme elle. Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Suicide ? Solution de faciliter ? Oui...mais elle le devait, elle voulait voir l'être qu'il était devenue. Pour ce sortir une dernière fois de cette obsession qui l'avait pris il y a des années. Et aussi pour empêcher quiconque de tomber dans la même déchéance qu'elle. Qui sait, elle ne mourrait peut-être pas ? Lorina eu un sourire sans joie. C'était débile de penser ça. Ni elle ni lui ne seront sauvé, ce n'est plus possible. Elle se gara devant la maison familiale et sonna à la porte. Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit.

« -Lorina ! Quelle surprise ! Mais tu n'as pas cour ?

-Non maman.

-Entre voyons, je suis si contente que tu sois là ! Attend je vais chercher ton père ! Gérard ?! Gérard ! Regarde qui est venu nous rendre visite !

-Lorina ! Alors comment ce passe les cours ma grande ? Et avec ta colocataire ?

-Bien papa. Caroline vous passe le bonjour.

-Assis toi chérie, je suis sure que tu as pleins de choses à nous raconter ! »

Lorina regarda ses parents pleins de bonne intentions. Trop tard pour reculer.

« -Papa, Maman...j'ai décidé de servir d'appât afin de capturer le tueur en série dont tout le monde parle. »

« -Voilà, un peu de subtilité ça t'aurait tué ? -Non mais tu veut que je leurs dise comment aussi ?! Attend est ce que je suis en train de me parler à moi même ? Se demanda t-elle avant de revenir à la réalité »

« -Attend tu vas faire quoi ?!

-J'ai conclut un marché avec la police...je vais servir d'appât afin que la police puisse le capturer...et il ne tuera plus jamais... »

« -Je suis désolée...mais tu es aller trop loin...je dois t'arrêter...ou mourir parce que je ne le supporte plus...je ne supporte plus de souffrir à cause de toi, la culpabilité de t'avoir laissé ce soir là est trop grande, pensa t-elle à nouveau »

« -Mais enfin Lorina ! Il a déjà tenté de te tuer ! C'est un fou ! C'est un danger ! C'est le mal ! Pourquoi ce serais à toi d'y aller ?!

-Papa, je sens que je dois le faire !

-Tu sens, tu sens ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Lorina ?! Tu n'es pas heureuse dans la vie que tu mène ? C'est à cause de tes études ? Tu as pourtant toujours adoré l'histoire !

-Non...j'ai toujours était douée en histoire... tu sais que j'aurai préféré travailler dans le cinéma...

-Je parle d'un vrais métier Lorina. Devenir archéologue est un emplois bien plus stable que tes histoires de cinéma. En plus ça me rappelle l'autre fou !

-Mais chérie, intervint sa mère, si ça peut de dissuader de faire cette folie, ton père et moi sommes prêt à te laisser faire ce qu'il te plaît... »

Lorina regarda longuement sa mère.

« -La police a promit de me protéger, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, je m'en réchapperais ! »

Mais elle ne croyait pas ses propres paroles. Et ses parents non plus.

« -Attend Lorina fait pas ça ! Lui cria sa mère alors qu'elle partait. »

Lorina se retourne, sort une enveloppe de son sac, la donne à sa mère, l'embrasse et part. Sa mère lâche l'enveloppe et tombe au sol. Derrière la porte, Lorina se laisse glisser sur les marches du perron. Sans le savoir la mère et la fille fonde en larmes en même temps.

« -Qu'avons nous raté, demande la mère à son mari qui ramasse l'enveloppe et l'ouvre,

-Nous n'avons rien raté..., lui répond l'homme en lui montrant l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Elle contient le nom d'un site, des photos, des renseignements, des papiers officiels, deux billets d'avion et un mot écrit par leur fille : _« donner lui sa chance »_. Lorina voulait que ses parents adopte un enfant.

Il aurait été vu pas loin d'ici. Lorina, muni d'un micro la reliant au commissaire se balade dans les alentours. Elle a comprit que pour trouver le meurtrier il ne faut pas le chercher. Et elle avait raison. Il est là, en train d'essuyer un couteau pleins de sang, ses cheveux en bataille n'ont pas changer, mais il a gagné une barbe et de nombreux centimètres. Il lève la tête à l'approche de Lorina et elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il ne la reconnaît pas.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Demande t-il d'un air méfiant,

-Je souhaiterais mourir, répond Lorina en suivant le scripte qu'elle a décidé avec le commissaire. Dans le micro elle l'entend hurler des ordres pour que la zone soit bloquer. Il les faut tous les deux vivants.

-Navré, dit le fou avec un air nonchalant, mais je ne m'occupe pas des suicides. Il va falloir me proposer un truc plus intéressant à faire parce que là tu m'ennuie déjà,

-Je vous dit que je veut mourir, poursuit Lorina, je vous offre un cadavre, ça vous suffit pas ? »

Elle se maudit : pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle maintenant ?

« -Mouais bof, où est l'intérêt si la victime est déjà offerte à toi ? Il y a pas de peur dans le regard, c'est moins marrant.

-Pourtant tu tue bien pour le cinéma non ? Qu'est ce que ça change que la victime se soit offerte ou non ? Laissa échapper la jeune femme. »

Et mince qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit ? L'homme arrêta d'essuyer sa lame et s'approcha de la brune.

« -Je tue parce que j'aime tu es, c'est mon plaisir. Et je le fait en l'honneur du cinéma tout simplement parce que c'est la seule chose qui apprend aux petits cons dans ton genre ce que c'est que le vrais cinéma !

-Et ça en vaut la peine ?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez Crumble ! Hurla le commissaire, suivez le plan !

-Oui ça en vaut la peine.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu te détruit.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, lui hurla le fou, d'où tu sort pour dire ça ! »

Mais Lorina n'avait plus envie de se taire. Il était là, à sa porté, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle gardait sur le cœur depuis des années.

« -Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Personnes ne te comprend !

-C'est pourtant simple ! Je tue, j'aime ça, voilà, mais grâce à moi des gens aiment le cinéma...je suis le sauveur du cinéma !

-Non tu ne l'es pas. »

PAN !

Le coup était partit tout seul, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le flingue sortir. Le cinéphile regarda d'un air presque surprit le revolver qu'il tenait dans la main. Pendant un instant le temps sembla s'être arrêter.

« -Qu...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura l'homme l'air hagard , qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Lorina tomba à la renverse, la poitrine ensanglanté. Mais le fou avait légèrement rater son coup, et la balle avait un peu dévié. Mais qu'importe, si elle n'était pas morte en un coup, l'hémorragie aura bientôt raison d'elle. Mais ça le fou ne le sait pas. De ses yeux à demi clôt, elle le voit s'approcher d'elle ,toujours surprit. Il s'agenouille et la regarde un instant. Mais...à t-elle rêvé ? Non, ça devait être un reflet du soleil. Mais non, en voilà une autre ! Lorina à envie de leurs demander ce qu'elles font ici. Elle croit rêver. Mais non, ce sont bien des larmes qui coulent sur les joues du psychopathe. Lorina se sent soudainement très mal...et si...elle aimerait pouvoir lui parler, mais son souffle s'amenuise. Lui s'est soudainement stoppé, il a vu le cou de la jeune femme. Un à un il replace ses doigts sur les vieilles marques. Et il comprend.

« -Lorina ?! »

Elle doit absolument lui dire quelque chose. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, un bruit fait sursauter le fugitif. La police est là.

« -Ah la pute elle m'a tendu un piège ! »

Le commissaire tire, mais le fou à une fois encore réussi à s'enfuir dans la forêt. Le policier hurle de rage. Lorina voit l'assistant se pencher vers elle, inquiet. Mais c'est trop tard, elle n'entend plus, elle ne voit déjà plus.

Elle est désolée pour ses parents, elle espère qu'avec le petit garçon qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils adoptent, ils seront plus heureux.

Elle est désolée pour son futur frère adoptif, de ne jamais pouvoir le voire en vrais.

Elle est désolée pour le commissaire, mais le fou est déjà loin.

Elle est désolée pour Caroline et ses autres amis, elles leurs souhaite pleins de bonheur.

Elle est désolé de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Mais elle le sait depuis toujours la petite Crumble, _on l'oubliera vite._

Pourtant cette pensée l'emplit de joie. Elle leur souhaite, oui de l'oublier très vite. Surtout lui. Elle pensait qu'il avait perdu toute humanité ce fameux soir où il a tué ses parents. Mais pour la première fois depuis onze ans, elle se demande si tout au fond de lui, il ne lui reste pas encore un dernier rempart. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais laissé ses larmes sur ses joues. Alors Lorina sourit.

_« -Tu n'es peut-être pas encore mort...Victor... »_


End file.
